The field of the disclosure relates generally to payment transactions on mobile devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods for using gestures to facilitate payment transactions with online merchants on mobile computing devices.
In at least some cardholder-initiated financial transactions, the cardholder (e.g., an entity using a payment card such as a credit card, a debit card, or a prepaid card) may purchase or return goods or services from a merchant using computer-based resources associated with the merchant (“merchant applications”). The merchant applications may include, for example, merchant websites, merchant sponsored computer applications, and third-party websites or computer applications that facilitate payment transactions between a cardholder and the merchant. In at least some examples, the cardholder may purchase or return goods or services at such merchant applications using a mobile computing device such as a tablet computer, a smart phone, a phablet, or any other suitable mobile computing device. Providing cardholder account information associated with the payment transaction on such mobile computing devices is time-consuming, tedious, and prone to human error. A system is needed that helps to provide cardholder account information at a mobile computing device to facilitate financial transactions.